Death (event)
Death is an in-game event which represents when the player dies. It generally occurs when the player's health has been depleted, although it can also be caused by other factors; sometimes even leading to alternate endings. Depending on the game, the player either gets a game over immediately or after using up all extra lives. Appearances ''Castlevania If the player loses all health, Simon Belmont, upon being knocked back, will merely lie down as if dead. Vampire Killer If the player loses all health, Simon Belmont, upon being knocked back, will merely lie down as if dead. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Like in ''Castlevania above, Simon Belmont will merely lie down as if dead. ''Haunted Castle If the player loses all health, Simon Belmont, upon being knocked back, will merely lie down as if dead. Castlevania: The Adventure'' / Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge / Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth Christopher Belmont is depicted as keeling over as if dead in the Game Boy games, while in ReBirth, he fades away while blood leaves him. ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse The player character (Trevor Belmont, Grant Danasty, Sypha Belnades or Alucard) will lie down as if dead. Super Castlevania IV Simon Belmont, like in the original game, is depicted as keeling over as if dead. Castlevania Chronicles If the player loses all health, Simon Belmont, upon being knocked back, will merely lie down as if dead. Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' / Castlevania: Dracula X / Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles Richter Belmont is depicted as being knocked back, turning crimson and then fading away with blood splatters (the English release for Dracula X censors this by having Richter fading white instead), while Maria Renard lies down as if dead and fades away a moment later. ''Castlevania: Bloodlines John Morris is depicted as being knocked back and fades away, while Eric Lecarde will lie down as if dead. In addition, Eric's spear will be knocked out of his hand and impale him. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Alucard (or Richter Belmont in Richter Mode, Maria Renard in Maria Mode) is depicted as being knocked back, turning crimson and then fading away with blood splatters. Castlevania Legends Sonia Belmont merely collapses into a heap as if dead. Castlevania'' (N64) / Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness There are two ways to die in this game: *Merely letting the enemy kill you results in the player character (Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez, Cornell or Henry Oldrey) keeling over. *If the player takes too long to cure the Vampire status, the player character will clutch his or her head as if in pain before raising it again showing definite vampirized features. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Nathan Graves fades away while turning crimson and knocked back. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Juste Belmont (or Maxim Kischine in Maxim Mode) fades away while knocked back and emitting blood splatters. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Soma Cruz (or Julius Belmont in Julius Mode) will be knocked back as he emits blood. If the player dies while fighting Chaos, it instead shows Soma sitting at Dracula's seat, with the implication that Soma became the next Dark Lord, while Julius Belmont confronts him and alludes to the promise the two made about dispatching Soma if he ever became Dracula. Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Leon Belmont (or Joachim Armster in Joachim Mode, Pumpkin in Pumpkin Mode) merely keels over, although blood splatter does cover the screen before showing the "Game Over" message. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Soma Cruz (Julius Belmont, Yoko Belnades or Alucard in Julius Mode) will be knocked back as he or she emits blood. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Hector (or Trevor Belmont in Trevor Mode) merely keels over, although blood splatter does cover the screen before showing the "Game Over" message. Castlevania: Order of Shadows The player character Desmond Belmont merely keels over, with Death literally descending upon his corpse. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The player character (Jonathan Morris, Charlotte Aulin, Stella Lecarde, Loretta Lecarde, Richter Belmont, Maria Renard or Old Axe Armor) is lifted up as blood splatters emit from him or her. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Shanoa (or Albus in Albus Mode) is lifted in the air, with blood spilling out of him or her. In some cases, the bosses will react in a specific way. Against Albus, he'll keel over and say "Shanoa... kill me..." Against Death, he'll say that Shanoa's "candle" has been snuffed out. If the player uses the Dominus glyphs against Barlowe, he'll mention that she shouldn't have given him that much trouble. Castlevania: Grimoire of Souls'' The player character (Alucard/Genya Arikado, Simon Belmont, Charlotte Aulin, Maria Renard, Shanoa, and/or Soma Cruz) are knocked into the air, releasing blood and fading away in red, only to have a massive explosion of blood as the "failed" message pops up. Category:Mechanics